


as in love with you as i am

by poetangel



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst if u squint, Canon Compliant, Captive Prince Week 2016, M/M, Post-Kings Rising, i have smut for day 8 dont worry, its v v short im sorry, listen i wrote this like 5 minutes ago let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetangel/pseuds/poetangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There are still some times when Laurent finds himself caught outside the present, in a different moment entirely. He knows Damen can tell, when he goes to touch him and Laurent finds himself flinching, or when he wakes, wrapped in Damen's arms and for a second, drowsy and dazed, he freezes, convinced that it is years ago, that he is trapped, and his heart starts thudding out of his chest. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	as in love with you as i am

**Author's Note:**

> okay honestly i saw that captive prince week existed like 5 minutes ago so i panicked and came up with this
> 
> i cannot think of a title ill come back and add it when im not tipsy and exhausted

There are still some times when Laurent finds himself caught outside the present, in a different moment entirely. He knows Damen can tell, when he goes to touch him and Laurent finds himself flinching, or when he wakes, wrapped in Damen's arms and for a second, drowsy and dazed, he freezes, convinced that it is years ago, that he is trapped, and his heart starts thudding out of his chest.

But he is Damen, and he is good, and kind, and so he does not acknowledge these moments or chase after him for an answer. He waits, until Laurent is ready to provide one.

Laurent knows Damen is aching to bring up all that was revealed in the Kingsmeet, all those poisons of his past thrown to the ground in one unfeeling gesture. He knows. He knows. But he cannot find the strength to bare those parts of himself. Not yet. 

Maybe he is a coward, hiding behind the endless formalities and processions and conversations with this ambassador and that which come with becoming king and also take him away from Damen and that awful awkward topic of discussion.

There are other times, as well, when he misses Auguste so much it hurts, and he remembers he is sharing a bed with the reason he is not here. He could never hate Damen for it, not now, but he knows he should. These are the days his tongue is more barbed than others, when courtiers and soldiers alike seek to avoid his sharp comments, often by avoiding him entirely. These are the nights when, if Damen is with him, and not dealing with some Akelion disagreement as he so often is, he chooses to lose himself in sex, to needle Damen until he pounds into him so hard he can think of nothing but this blinding pleasure.

He knows, after this, when he lies cradled in Damen's arms, the air heavy with the scent of sex, that Damen wants to talk about it. But he bites his tongue, and Laurent loves him for it - for the patience to wait, to let Laurent come to him and not the other way round.

Maybe he is a coward. Maybe he doesn't deserve Damianos. Maybe all the thoughts that whisper things to him when he lies awake at night. But Damen waits for him, and that is what matters.


End file.
